Let me be your right choice
by PneumaRegan
Summary: It was a burning fire. Her body was literally burning. Her longtime dream has come true. In her dream she has lying on Wills chest only listening to his heartbeat. But she couldn't enjoy her night because her thoughts of Micah were too gripping. Does she regret the night with Will?
1. Because I thought of you

_Emily was still confused. _

_All the night she didn't get a wink of sleep. All time thinking about the consequences of this night. All time seeing Micah in her mind's eye. _

_Will had a stretch and woke up. Emily was turned away from him. _

_He slowly approached her and kissed her on her neck. She got a goose-pimples all over her skin._

_'Morning. Are you awake?', asked Will while his breath poked Emilys skin. _

_She turned to Will and smiled gently. ' Morning.' _

_'It's strange, isn't it?', Will laughed and she agreed with nodding._

_' Are you still over me? I mean I really like you and I know it's kinda strange but..' he hadn't any idea what to say but suddenly Emily kissed him._

_She kissed him softly pressing herself against his body. The only reason she was kissing Will was to check her feelings But the confusion was still in her mind. _

_Her heart was beating faster and faster and it seemed so right kissing Will but the picture of Micah was still buzzing in her mind. _

_Their making out was interrupted by a telephone call. It was Micah being beside himself. His mother has got more sick over the night and her results were drastically went down. _

_For one second she was lost in thought. Was it a sign or didn't wanted the universe to see Will and her together? _

_Arrived at the hospital she ran over to Micah who was sitting on a armchair in his mothers room. Supporting his head on his hands._

_'Micah. Where is your mom?' Still hiding his face under his hands. She repeated this time louder 'Micah! Talk to me.'_

_His face reappeared completely red and his eyes shimmering full of tears. _

_It suddenly overcame her and she hold him very tight as if she tried to take his pain away. Being in his arms has always felt good and reassuring. _

_Why did she want to stay in his arms and how could she leave him in such state?_

_So guys.. should I write a second chapter? _

_Tell me if you liked it and if there some improvement possibilities:) _

**Pneuma x**


	2. We all have our private traps

She foresaw that this day would be nerve-racking.

After seeing Micah so desperate and sad she had a compulsion being with him to keep him in her arms.

But it was wrong. And she was in two minds about Micah and Will. She kept thinking about her own words. Was she really over him?

She stayed in the lift and pressed on purpose several buttons just to drive through the wards again and again. The droning noise was very easing on a funny way.

She hit herself with a file in the face and repeated saying ' What am I doing? What the hell am I doing?'

After 15 minutes lift driving she decided finally to get out and to begin her work.

She heaved a qualm sigh.

'Cassandra! Cassandra.. hey wait a second' called Emily while walking her behind.

'Finally you're here. I don't know if you don't feel like doing your job or if you just so busy going with everyone in this hospital. Take this and get out of my sight, ' giving her the files without any eye contact.

Emily was like paralysed standing in the middle of the corridor.

She rouses herself from Cassandras words.

' Cassandra! Stay where you are!' Emily cried out loudly and tears rose in her eyes that it became hard to see.

Cassandra stopped turning her face towards to her.

'What do you mean?' said Emily in a tearful voice.

Cassandras face changed in a serious way. ' Will told me. Thinking it would be easier for me when he is telling me. Really Emily you're not that kind as everyone is thinking. You're hurting people and soon will everyone knows that either.'

She turned around and kept going and left Emily more shocked.

She was close on tears.

The day went luckily calm. The most of her patients were just ready for an operation and the only thing she was doing was to check the values.

She laid down on the ground trying not think. A vibration appeared in her coat.

Tyra was texting her all the time trying to cheer her up. A little smile appeared but it didn't continue for long.

She was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open. Although her work shift was finished she decided to stay for a while in the administrations room.

Soft lips pressed on Emily's cheek.

' You look very cute lying her. Is this going to be our new meeting point?' Micah tried to smile but his expression showed something different.

Emily got up and supported herself on her elbows. ' Is your mother out of the OR?'

' Yes. She is sleeping. It's critical. Her body is too exhausted of all the chemotherapy and operations. I don't know.' His head was lowering and he was playing with his hands.

Emily took his hands and grabbed them. She tried to smile hopefully he would do the same.

He let his head fell on her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_'What am I doing?'_ Emily asked herself again but his warm body felt too good.

Cheek on cheek they remained quietly sitting on the floor for minutes.

'Micah. I have to say you something. It's not something, it's important and it's involving both of us. Emm..'

Micah looked at her and said laughing ' What? I really like you being that confused. Your frown gets really cute.' He was smiling of all his heart.

Suddenly he grabbed her head and pulled her to him. Her lips collided into his.

She winced shortly afterwards but she didn't evade.

Emily approached him pushing herself on him.

Micah glided his hands over her back keeping her on his lap.

' Damn this pager all day ringing.'

'It's okay. Go. I have to go home either way.'

'Ok' he nodded and got up and headed the door. However he turned suddenly around and said smiling ' Emily thank you. I'm glad having you.'

'What am I doing?' now she said it loudly to herself.

Guys leave some coments if you want me to write another chapter and if you like it:)

If you have some whishes or improvements tell me either pls, thank you

**Pneuma x**


	3. Let the pain remind you hearts can heal

Although she was so tired, she was still awake fighting with her thoughts. She tossed and turned in bed.

The rising steam of her bath let her eyes burn, but it felt in a strange way good.

Slowly she inhaled the hot steam inside her, and let herself sinking in the boiling hot water.

Her skin was burning like she laid on hot coal, but she enjoyed the feeling of her body getting warm and calm.

Nobody warned her, nobody told her that life is getting complicated by growing up.

In the past everything seemed that easy. What is in the past meaning? It's only some months ago that her life was without any stress. She had a firm plan finishing her studies successfully and finally getting her dream job. Even the thing with Will felt much easier. The state of being in love with him was a wonderful trivial matter, which motivated her going to university.

Now she was laughing in the bath tub. Her thoughts revolved on the old times when being miserably in love, but still happy. For a second she wanted to go back to this time.

And now all the levity is gone and her self-confidence at the same time.

After an hour having a bath she dropped dead on her bed.

For days she wore out herself. All day working and worrying she didn't notice how her body was at the end of its tether.

Falling asleep didn't take more than few seconds and Emily was exempt from all the nightmare she called life at the moment.

A well-known giggling was coming out of the living room.

Emily arose and went to the door putting her ear on the door.

'You're crazy. Yes, you are. But I like the idea of me and you in..', she interrupted and Emily could feel it how she was nodding as if the person could see her.

Emily opened the door smiling. ' You already find someone new?'

Tyra looked up at Emily and walked up to her.

'Em.. I'm so sorry. I couldn't get earlier here and you know I had to', but Emily interrupted her and said that it was okay.

'I am hungry. Can we go out and eat something? Maybe a lot? I'm very hungry.' Emily said in a calm voice. Tyra nodded affirmatively.

They found themself sitting in a fast food snack?

'Tyra I gonna kill you if you don't stop looking at me so sympathetically. I won't die or something. Everything it's fine, okay?'

Tyra rolled her eyes and asked her, ' Really? I mean all the time you're asking me out about my dad and stuff pretending ' Everything it's fine.' '

Emily put her face into her hands as if she was trying to cut herself off.

'Em, listen', Tyra started, ' I know it's all complicated, but you'll get through. Like you said you're not going to die or something. You just have to be clear about your feelings.'

She regarded her between her fingers, uttering a groan.

'It's not that easy. Micah is my superior and Will, he's my best friend. It doesn't matter what I do, I will lose one of them.'

'Emily. You can't change that you will loose one of them. You have to decide yourself', retorted Tyra while poking around in her meal. She added, ' "So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love."

'Nice quote. Really nice.' Emily tried to smile gently.

Her stroll back home was silent. The cold air felt refreshing by breathing.

She decided to extend her stroll, she walked through the desolated park. But after some metres she regretted her decision badly, all lights were gone and the park was filled with darkness and silence. Slowly she got scared and started to walk faster. Someone would have said she was just jogging.

She searched her mobile in her pocket just to get a bit of security, besides she was turning around all the time by every little step.

Suddenly she heart someone heavily breathing and she got more panicked. Her tempo got more rapid.

She was trying to call Tyra but no one got on the telephone. She cursed. Without noticing she stumbled over some steps and let her mobile out of her hand.

'Damn it.' She hold herself on her grazed knee.

The sound of trainers hitting on the ground approached her and suddenly stopped.

'Excuse me, is everything?', a husky deep voice appeared.

'Yes. Everything is fine. My knee is just.' She got interrupted by the man's laughter.

'Emily? What are you doing here?' Now he was approaching her more and Emily saw his face gleaming through the moon.

'What a coincidental meeting. I was thinking right know about you because you didn't answer my messages', he slowly kneeled down on the ground next to her.

'Will. Just help me getting up please.' Emily replied cagily.

Now both were standing close each other his hands on her waist. His hands were so tingling on her waist that she could literally feel how her cheeks got red.

A little smile resurfaced on Wills face again gleaming through the moonlight. It was the first time Emily regarded him that precisely. His face seemed chiselled in the light and his eyes more loving.

'I missed you Emily', he whispered coming closer to her lips. Her body was now pressed tightly against him's.

Her lips tried forming a 'no' but there was no noise coming out her mouth.

She knew if Will would kiss her now she will be captivated by him longing.

He pressed softly his lips on her's and simultaneously Micah appeared on her mind's eye kissing her at that evening she slept with Will.

She shake her head pushing herself away from him.

'No. I can't do this Will. You're not the one I want. I'm so sorry.'

He looked at her shocked. 'What? It's about Micah, isn't it?

Emily I know it's confusing and you are confused. But we both are right and I am completely sure you know that and you're too scared to say', his voice now furious.

Tears streamed down her face. She knew she was lying. She wanted both. Both. How could that be possible?

But she knew Micah was the one who chase her and is loving her truly.

' Our last night was wrong and I regret it since then.

Will we're done. I think it's the best. You can go your way and..' She didn't finished her sentence when Will left her alone. He was gone. Just like that.

The morning was strange. She couldn't remove sneaking feeling she had since yesterday night.

Today everything will change. She will tell Micah about the regretting night, about her feelings for him, but she will keep her several feelings for Will into her till the feelings for Micah predominate.

Her anticipation this day will be the horror seemed to disappear into thin air. Cassandra didn't blame her, well, she didn't talk to Emily anyway.

All day she didn't see Will which made her feel little less rueful.

Now she could find her happy ending. She waited the day for her lunch break with that she could run to Micah and tell him everything.

She headed for the room where his mother was lying.

Flustered she knocked at the door and a friendly but quiet 'yes' opened her the door.

'Micah?' Emily said quietly when seeing his mother sleeping.

He was looking at her without any movement.

It was a face Emily wasn't expecting. He was looking at her with such a pain in his eyes. While gritting his teeth furiously.

'Can we talk?' she asked him stuttering without loosing eye contact.

'Ms. Owens there is nothing to talk about. Please leave the room', he retorted.

Emily was looking at him dumbfounded.

'Micah. What's wrong?'

'Emily. Leave this room.' He suddenly got up of the chair with clenched fists.

'You're asking what's wrong? I'm sick of you and your lies. When did you want to tell me you slept with Will? I think you even didn't want it.

I'm not a fool Emily. I have another problems', he looked at his mother for short and continued saying, ' than playing games with you and Will. Just leave this room. Please.' His voice got a strange way of desperation.

She left and her heart left her either.

Hey guys:) I'm so amazed that so many people read my fanfic and I wanted to thank you so much!

Please leave me a review if you like my story. It's the first time I published one of my fanfictions. Therefore would be a immense help! Thx again.

_**Pneuma x**_


End file.
